A comparison of the treatment results for two commonly used orthodontic therapies for Class II malocclusions (hear gear vs. Frankel functional appliance). Children are blocked by age, sex maturity and malocclusion severity and randomly assigned to treatment group. Maturational and cranio-facial correlates of growth during the treatment period, and their relationships to treatment outcome, are also investigated.(Oral Fluids Lab).